We Haz Jazz, The Animated Series Movie
This Disney movie was released New Year's Day 2007 on Disney Channel and in theatres and January 31, 2007 on DVD. It was by Disney Channel and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot The kids wonder about the future of jazz and blues and shape it through modern music. Recap It starts out when Riff says, "It's been asked since da sixties: What's da future of jazz an' blues?" Christina replies, "Maybe it will turn into hip-hop or rap." Cindy replies, "Maybe a dance remix!" Sophia replies, "Techno." Riff creates a brainstorm chart about what jazz and blues evolved into: hip-hop/rap, r and b, modern soul, 70's/80's disco, modern dance, acid rock, electronica, pop love songs, techno, and teen pop. Susan replies that she loves pop love songs and pop ballads of love, which evolved from bluesy sounds. Sophia plans to remix Billie Holiday, Bessie Smith and Ma Rainey's blues songs into Toni Braxton-style R n' B and Beyoncé-style hip-hop as well as pop love songs and ballads. Ethan, Sophia's brother, checks the charts in Beadsville's Best magazine and finds out the top tunes are remixes of jazz and blues songs and standards by pop stars. (Remixing Rocks! It's the Tops.) The Sanders siblings dance to the "God Bless the Child" and "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree" remixes on JTFM, then think about the future of jazz and blues with Stephanie Williams. Stephanie says that in the 2000's, jazz and blues influences can be found in all kinds of pop music. After hearing Christina sing about her purple glasses, Riff writes a thank-you note to Christina "Thanks fo' thinkin' o' me!" and a "thinking of you" singing card that plays Ashley Ferguson's I Will and says "Thoughts of You" on the inside and outside, Riff adds "his own insider message": "I'm thinkin' of ya!-Riff." Grace and Sammy both think of the future of jazz and blues. Grace replies that it will live on! Sammy, in return, thinks slow blues-tempo tunes will evolve into pop love songs, which Susan knows. Rose breaks out in song and dance to India Arie's remix of "Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy" with rap interludes by Drake. Ethan starts a petition to "Save the Sound," which Sophia refers to as "remixing jazz standards and blues hits into pop, dance, hip-hop, etc." Ethan, Sophia, Riff and his 3 best friends sign the petition and everyone else joins in. Windy, Spitz and Piper create reaction videos of Beadsville citizens reacting to blues and jazz standards and their remixes. It hits 1 billion on I-Tube (A YouTube spoof), but they need more signatures. The other Beadsville citizens sign the petition, which is complete. (All Done!) Sarah listens to the top 20 remixed jazz standards from the real world and picks Jennifer Lopez's romantic pop version of Georgia on My Mind as her favorite song from the charts. Riff says it's his favorite blues standard in the world and that he loves the remix, so the 2 kids set out to dance to their favorite standard and many other remixes on the dancefloor at PartyLand. Cindy looks at the Top 40 in Beadsville's Best, her favorite magazine. Riff says that it's also his favorite magazine and they choose their favorite songs from the charts. Riff picks We May Be Elves' dancepop remix version of It's Your Birthday (We May Be Elves is a parody of They Might Be Giants) and Cindy picks K-Rope's (a J-Lo spoof) pop love song version of Atlanta in my Head (a Georgia On My Mind spoof.) After thinking about how they can shape the future of jazz and blues, Rose and Melody play duets of standards such as "Tuxedo Junction" and "Tea for 2." Jessica and Christina dance and sing to duets to blues and jazz originals on their karaoke machine (PBJ Blues, Monday Morning Blues, Locomusicmotion, Swinging Sam, Left Hand Louisian', and Equinox) to shape the future of jazz and blues. Riff, transforming into Be-Bop Boy, uses all the ideas to create a Block-a-Billy Rock-a-Billy party, a block party where everyone dances, sings and listens to jazz and blues standards, originals and remixes. Susan, Rose, Cindy, Abe and Matthew go to Be-Bop Boy's party and dance until they get thirsty and drink gallons of cherry soda until they burp, grossing out Be-Bop Boy, replacing the soda with orange juice and water. They drink the juice and water and feel fully hydrated! Be-Bop Boy says that his Block-a-Billy party was a success! He uses his "proceeds" to buy Sophia a silver tenor saxophone. She plays some old favorites of hers from Goodie's (Cool Cats, Night Swing, Deep River Blues, Swing Town, Broken Record Boogie and Angela) and Be-Bop Boy saves the rest of his proceeds for "sumpin' else." Matthew encourages him to "say it!", but Riff keeps it a surprise. Problems arise when the kids hear on the news that the jazz and blues remixes are declining in popularity thanks to a new breakout boy-band, the Johnson Boys (a Jonas Brothers spoof). This is when the kids come up with a plan - they'll meet the Johnson Boys and get them to sing a pop love song version of "Always Chasing Rainbows"-which will totally shape the future of jazz and blues! Riff, back as himself, asks how the kids are going to meet the Johnson Boys. Cindy says she has John Johnson (Joe Jonas spoof)'s number in her Raspberry, and says she got it off the Internet. The kids call the number...and are treated to a 34-year-old carpenter, also named John Johnson, lament about the fact that he gets calls everyday from tons of pre-teen and teenaged girls thinking he's one of the Johnson Boys. Susan, reading her latest issue of Lion Rhythm (Tiger Beat spoof) magazine, discovers that the Johnson Boys' address for fan-mail is printed in the back of the magazine. The kids write a letter to them and mail it, then wait for a response. The response says, "Thank you for being our fan! We are the Johnson Boys and our mission is to make young women grin. I'm glad you want us to help shaping the future of jazz and blues music! Sincerely, John, Nat, and Kyle Johnson." The kids all celebrate - but are upset that the response was so vague. So, they set out on a mission to meet the Johnson Boys! Be-Bop Boy spends his proceeds from Blockabilly on plane tickets to MollyWood (a parody of Hollywood) and see the Johnson Boys! Susan gets their autographs and Cindy chats with them. Songs *Purple Glasses (Christina's Song) (smooth jazz in F Major) * Remixing Rocks! (It's the Tops.) (80's disco song in G Major) * God Bless the Child (modern R and B-style Billie Holiday cover in C Major by Toni Braxton) * Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (hip-hop remix of an Andrews Sisters standard in C Major with a singing Beyoncé Knowles and rapping Jay-Z and Sarah Smith) * Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy (hip-hop dance remix by India Arie and Drake in C Major) * All Done! (comic novelty in D Major) * Hey, Girl (the "big hit" song of the Johnson Boys, in B major) Characters All the characters from We Haz Jazz, The Animated Series Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Movies